


Sick

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fox!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like if he stood, he'd puke everywhere. Derek would probably make him clean it up.</p>
<p>No, scratch that. He'd definitely make him clean it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a 100 Theme Challenge I decided to do.
> 
> It involves all varieties of Stiles.

“What did you eat?” Derek gave a disapproving look at Stiles as the werefox whined pitifully.

This wasn't cool, Derek shouldn't be looking at him like that. He was suppose to take care of him in his time of need.

Letting out low yipping sounds, Stiles shuffled towards the werewolf on his belly. It felt like if he stood, he'd puke everywhere. Derek would probably make him clean it up.

No, scratch that. He'd definitely make him clean it up.

“Don't try to be cute,” the man said, raising a brow. But there was no heat behind the words, telling Stiles that Derek wasn't actually mad at him.

He was adorable.

If he didn't feel like death warmed over, and if he were in human form, he'd so pinch Derek's cheeks and tempt getting his throat ripped out by the werewolf's teeth.

No, he'd never hurt him.

Derek felt too protective of Stiles, and he couldn't help it.

Which is why Derek was leaning down, gently scooping up the fox and cradling him to his chest.

He knew Derek loved him.


End file.
